Cinderella's Adventures in Wonderland
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Fanmake of the old 'Adventures in Wonderland' TV series! Sora, Cinderella and their friends in Wonderland are here, being as zany and as educational and silly as they are! Sora x Cinderella, with stories by Bucky Katt, morals, and song sequences galore!
1. Herstory in the Making Part 1

Okay... time for a new series! (pause) Yeah, I seem to be overworking myself with these, don't I? But this time, this is going to be a fanmake of an old Disney show from the nineties... based off Alice in Wonderland, no less! That's right, this is 'Adventures in Wonderland'! In case you don't know about this show, a little history on it. This was made as one of those 'learn a lesson' shows that was pretty popular. It was a simple show, yet at the same time, very entertaining. This, along with 1951's Alice is what introduced me to Alice in Wonderland in the first place! And since there's a cast figured out, I think I'll fanmake the series as best as I can!

One thing, the Red Queen's role, which was originally Maleficent, will be changed to Penelope Pitstop in this story, just because the Red Queen in the show, tempermental as she was, was a good person in this one. I know, shocking! If you're wondering where Maleficent is going to be, she's going to be playing another role... what it is, you'll see in the future! Anyway, here's the first part of the first episode! Enjoy!

Inside Cinderella's house, Cinderella, along with her friend Sora and his cat Sylvester, were looking over at some paper. Cinderella was just sighing as she looked down. "You know, Sora, Sylvester is lucky he's a cat."

"How so?" Sora asked as Sylvester looked up.

"He doesn't have to do homework assignments that are totally impossible." Cinderella sighed.

"Writing a story is impossible?" Sora blinked as Sylvester stretched.

"Well, it is for me." Cinderella sighed. "I want to write a story about an interesting thing... and look what I have so far!"

Sora looked over the paper. "Uh, Cindy, you don't have anything written!"

"Exactly! Nothing! Zip! Not a word!" Cinderella groaned.

"Oh come on, Cindy, you have a great imagination! Just think of the first things that pop into your head, and work from there!" Sora offered.

"All right..." Cinderella said as she got up. "I suppose I could give it another try."

Cinderella coughed as she got up and started to act. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful ballerina! She went to France, and then..."

Cinderella paused as Sora listened. "Then...?"

"That's all I can think of!" Cinderella sighed.

"Oh gee, I thought that went pretty well." Sora said.

"I know. I'm sorry, Sora, I just can't do this." Cinderella sighed as she looked in the mirror. Then she got an idea. "Oh wait a minute! I know! If I have to write an interesting thing, then I shall have to go to an interesting place!"

"Wait, what? Oh no..." Sora groaned as Cinderella grabbed his hand. "Not Wonderland again..."

"Don't worry, Sora. Everything's changed a bit since Maleficent was kicked off as the main ruler." Cinderella smiled. "Come on!"

"Help, Sylvester! I'm being dragged against my will!" Sora screamed as Cinderella and Sora entered into the mirror (Cinderella dragging Sora).

Sylvester just watched as he yawned and pulled out a book to read. "Hmmm... speaking of stories, I should really get started on my autobiography..."

* * *

**THEME SONG TIME!**

We see Sora and Cinderella glowing as they slid down a slide and fell past some clocks as we see Wade Duck (riding on roller skates to move faster, because he believes that 'time can go faster that way'.) passing by as both Sora and Cinderella fell onto some chairs as they saw Megamind and Minion having one of their tea parties.

**Hold on to your seat,**

**Let's go for a ride!**

Slowpoke Rodriguez then appeared out of the teapot as he gave a wave.

**Now that we're here**

**On the other side!**

We then see Sora and Cinderella running around the forest as they see Kat appearing and waving to them. Then we see the two dancing next to Fred and George Weasley as they were having a bit of fun.

**Use your imagination**

**And you'll understand!**

We see Sora and Cinderella go up as Fred and George kept dancing and it went into cuts ala old 80s music videos.

**It's an adventure in Wonderland!**

Sora and Cinderella were then see falling towards a house, as they were bigger and they saw Wade rollerskating and exiting through a door. All of a sudden, they grew small.

**Every day, it's something new!**

**When music plays, I guess it'll do!**

**It's a curious place with a wonderful crew,**

We then see Sora and Cinderella popping out of a book that Bucky Katt was reading as Bucky literally said the word "Hello" to the two, making them jump on the L's of the word.

**You're never quite sure what they would do!**

The two then saw a colored ball pass them as they let go and fall into some red flowers as the ball landed next to Queen Penelope Pitstop, playing a game of croquet. She kisses her flamingo for luck before hitting the ball.

**Use your imagination,**

**And you'll understand!**

**It's an adventure in Wonderland!**

**Adventure in Wonderland!**

**It's an adventure in Wonderland!**

**CINDERELLA'S ADVENTURES IN WONDERLAND**

* * *

_**Episode 1**_

_**Herstory in the Making**_

In the forest of Wonderland, Sora was merely pouting while Cinderella was looking at her paper she bought along with her, trying to think up a story. Sora sighed. "I can't believe you dragged me here! I didn't even ask to go!"

"Too bad. So sad." Cinderella shrugged. Then she looked around. "I wonder where everybody is today?"

Cinderella and Sora looked around when all of a sudden, Wade came in from behind, holding library books and skating at the same time. Wade then yelled, "LOOK OUT!"

Sora gasped as Wade and Sora collided, making Wade drop the books. Wade groaned as he rubbed his shirt. "Goodness, fellas, can't you watch where I'm going?"

"Sorry, Wade." Sora said, getting up and groaning.

"Here, let me help you with your books." Cinderella said as she helped Wade pick up the books.

"Oh, thanks, Miss." Wade sighed. "Man, what a day I had."

As Cinderella gave Wade the books, her ears perked as she sat down. "Really? An interesting day?"

"Well, yes." Wade nodded as Cinderella started to write. "You see, it all started this morning. I awoke to the sound of a tap, tap, tapping at my windowpane."

Sora looked over at Cinderella, getting Cindy's idea. He knew that Cinderella needed a story, so she was listening to Wade's story to see what interesting things had happened.

"Go on..." Cinderella smiling, getting something.

"And it was such a strange sound. Insistant... haunting... spoo-" Wade blinked as he noticed Cinderella writing it down. "I'm sorry, what are you writing?"

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm just taking a few notes." Cinderella explained.

"Yeah, Cindy has to write a story for school, and she thinks that if you told her your day, it might have an interesting story going." Sora explained.

"Oh, you think so?" Wade asked.

"Sure. Now, as you were saying?" Cinderella asked, wanting Wade to get back into the story.

"What? Oh, right! Anyway... I was frozen with fear! Who could it be, I wondered to myself. A raven, mayhaps? Or a scary monster with two sharp horns upon its' head, between a mop of hair that's red? Or was it Queen Penelope?" Wade blinked.

"Why would Penelope tap at your window?" Sora asked.

"Beats me. But it is Irrational Fear number seven million, two hundred seventy three thousand forty eight." Wade chuckled nervously. "Anyway, carefully, I crept up to the window..."

"And..." Cinderella said, excitedely.

"Turns out it was Megamind." Wade said.

Cinderella, hearing who Wade met, just groaned. "That's it?"

"Yeah. He wanted to borrow a cup of sugar." Wade said.

"Sorry, Wade, but that doesn't make for an interesting story!" Cinderella sighed.

"Well! It was interesting to me!" Wade said, picking up his books and getting up.

"Sorry, Wade. Cindy's trying the best she can. So far, nothing's working." Sora sighed.

"Well, maybe you can tell me..." Cinderella started.

"Sorry, guys, I don't have time for chit chat. Penelope's library books are almost overdue as it is! Good day, and good luck getting a good story!" Wade said, skating his way off.

As soon as Wade left, Cinderella groaned. "Oh, marshmellows! And I thought I had my story!"

"It just wasn't meant to be." Sora sighed. "But I'm sure you got something!"

All of a sudden, music started up as Sora heard it. "Oh no, we're going into a song sequence? NO!"

All of a sudden, a clock appeared as Cinderella stretched and danced.

(**Cinderella**)

**I woke up a little late today,**

**And Gus had left my room to play**

**When I went downstairs to eat,**

**But the cereal box was empty!**

"Ah man!" Cinderella groaned.

**I was that close to a big bowl of cereal for me!**

**So I went down the street**

**To buy an ice cream treat!**

**I only had fifty cents,**

**The man said, "Sorry, that'll be sixty!"**

"WHAM!" Cinderella sighed.

**I was that close to having an ice cream cone to eat!**

"Oh, that's nothing. Listen to this!" Sora said.

(**Sora**)

**You see, I met my friends to play,**

**For a jump rope contest all day!**

**Ninety six, ninety seven, ninety eight, ninety nine...**

"Whoops!" Sora said, fumbling his jump.

(**Cinderella**)

**You were this close to winning the game?**

(**Sora**)

**I was that close to winning the match!**

**I was that close to winning today!**

**And just when I thought that I had it down pat.**

"Whoops!" Sora tripped.

"You were that close." Cinderella guessed.

"Yeah." Sora nodded.

Cinderella paused... then smiled. "Wait a minute! Why didn't I think of this before? I know just who can help!"

"Let me guess, you want to go see what story Bucky Katt has?" Sora asked.

"That's right! If anybody has some interesting stories, it has to be Bucky!" Cinderella said, grabbing her paper and pen. "Come on, Sora!"

Sora sighed as he followed Cinderella over to an area where Bucky would be at.

And that's the first part of the episode! Here's hoping for more parts of the episode, and more episodes to come! Anyway, if you have a suggestion, leave it in a review! Anyway, review away!


	2. Herstory in the Making Part 2

Here's the second part of the first episode! Enjoy!

Inside Bucky's abode, Bucky was frankly enjoying some lunch, a nice tuna fish sandwich when he heard a voice.

"Bucky? Mr. Katt?" Cinderella called as she and Sora came in.

Sora noticed the sandwich on Bucky's hand as he asked, "Sorry, are we interrupting your lunch?"

Bucky merely shook his head as he swallowed his bite of tuna.

"Oh, good!" Cinderella smiled. "Because, you see, I need your help. I have this homework assignment and..."

"No, sorry, I don't do windows." Bucky shook his head.

"What?" Cinderella blinked, then her eyes widened. "Oh, no, no, I didn't say housework. I said homework, you know, like math problems or English assignments."

"Oh!" Bucky said. "You mean schoolwork!"

"School work IS homework!" Sora sighed in frustration.

"I'm sorry, you lost me." Bucky said, putting his sandwich down.

"Well, Cindy here has to write a story for school." Sora explained.

"Yeah, you think you can help me?" Cinderella asked.

Bucky paused as he grabbed a big book from nearby. "You know, on the subject of housework, I'm reminded of this story from my storybook. You want to hear it?"

Sora and Cinderella decided they didn't have anything better to do, so they just nodded.

"Very well, then." Bucky said, opening his book and coughing a bit.

* * *

We then see a boy named Bart Simpson practicing some basketball in his yard when his mother Marge Simpson appeared out of the window, calling for her son.

_"Once, there was a young boy named Bart Simpson, a kid who only liked to play basketball. Now, his mother, Marge, tried to get him to clean his room, but he wouldn't listen."_

Bart just laughed as Marge tried to explain first happily, then madly. During her explaining, a thought bubble appeared of her son with bags of money and a crown on his head (that was happy), then the basketball deflating (that was mad).

_"Now, his mother told him that if Bart kept his room clean, fame and fortune was sure to follow. She also said that if he didn't do it right this minute, he couldn't play basketball for a whole week."_

That got Bart's attention as he ran inside his house and right up to his room where he started cleaning and cleaning.

_"Bart ran up to his room where he scrubbed and straightened until he had the cleanest bedroom in the world."_

A moment later, we see Bart smiling, bedroom all clean. All of a sudden, some kings, Abraham Lincoln and a basketball player appeared.

_"Soon, word spread of Bart's clean room and was visited by famous people far and wide."_

And then, an alien named Kang appeared, freaking out the famous people, making them run off. Bart smiled as he shook hands with Kang. Bart and Kang then went in their spaceship as they flew back to Kang's home planet.

_"Bart Simpson became famous all over the universe, and travelled to many interesting places."_

All of a sudden, Kang's spaceship bumped into his mother as Kang's mother ordered Kang to clean up the planet. Bart smiled as he helped Kang clean up the planet (and played basketball at the same time).

_"Where he helped OTHER lifeforms clean their rooms too. And he STILL had time to play basketball. The End."_

* * *

"Say, that was a very nice story, Mr. Katt." Cinderella smiled.

"Yes, not bad." Sora agreed.

Cinderella then pulled out the paper and pen as she said, "Could you please repeat all of it so I can write it down?"

Bucky gasped as he closed his book and put it down. "Why, Cindy, I'm surprised at you!"

"Sorry, Cindy, but I have to agree with Bucky here. What you're doing is plain plagiarism! It wouldn't be right for you to USE Bucky's story!"

"Yeah, my story for YOUR housework assignment!" Bucky sighed.

"HOMEwork assignment!" Both Sora and Cinderella groaned.

"Tomato, Toh-mah-to. Either way, MY stories are MY stories!" Bucky said. "Maybe it would be best for you if you could make up one of your own stories."

Cinderella, overhearing this, sighed as she nodded. As Bucky went back to eating, Cinderella sighed as she walked off, trying to think up an idea. Sora, going with her, sighed as Sora pointed out, "You'll think of something, I'm sure."

Meanwhile, over at Megamind's house, where the tea party table was at, Megamind and Minion were smiling as Megamind was rolling up a scroll. "Well, here's the grocery list!"

Megamind and Minion laughed a bit before Megamind said, "You know, I think you should do the grocery shopping, Minion! Think of how much FUN you'll have!"

"Oh no, no, no, sir, I insist YOU do it!" Minion said, handing the grocery list back to Megamind. "I'd feel TERRIBLE if I deprived you of the pleasure!"

"Oh, but I feel awful from taking a task from you!" Megamind said as he handed Minion the list back.

"But I'd feel dreadful!" Minion said, trying to give the list back.

"I'd feel horrible!" Megamind said, trying to hand the list.

"Sad!"

"Bad!"

All of a sudden, Slowpoke Rodriguez came out of his teapot for a brief moment as he said, "Si, and not at all glad."

Megamind and Minion sighed as they tried to give the list.

"For you!" Megamind said.

"No, after you!" Minion said.

"No, after you!"

"By all means, after you!" Minion said as a song started.

(**Megamind**)

**I wouldn't want to deprive you or take away the pleasure!**

"Oh no." Minion shook his head.

**So here's the list, I insist!**

"Oh no..." Minion shook his head bashfully as Megamind handed him the list.

**And do it at your leisure!**

Minion then started to look over the list as Megamind looked over his watch.

**Some caviar...**

(**Minion**)

**And ice cream cake?**

(**Megamind**)

**Potato chips...**

(**Minion**)

**Chocolate shake!**

(**Megamind**)

**Kraut dogs with pizza pie**

**And then anything else you want to buy!**

Minion then handed Megamind the list.

(**Minion**)

**Well, here's the list, I insist!**

**And the map and compass too!**

**Guide you so you won't get lost!**

(**Megamind**)

**At any cost, be back by two!**

"Two?" Minion blinked as he got the map back.

"Yes, Minion, two." Megamind nodded.

"I thought you wanted four of everything!" Minion said in confusion.

Megamind just chuckled before continuing on.

**You're very wise to compromise**

(**Minion**)

**It's written here!**

(**Megamind**)

**It's very clear!**

(**Minion**)

**Just take the list, I insist!**

(**Megamind**)

**It's such a thrill and all downhill!**

Megamind and Minion then tried to hand the list over to each other.

(**Megamind and Minion**)

**So hurry up, there's not much time!**

**Be back soon, let's end this rhyme!**

Megamind and Minion just sighed as they sat down. Apparently, this was not going anywhere...

But then, the blue skinned man and his fishy friend looked up to see Sora and Cinderella walking by, Cinderella looking depressed as Sora was just sighing.

"Oh, Cindy, you look down in the dumps." Megamind said.

"Really? I thought she looked sad myself." Minion said.

"Sorry about that, guys. I've got a big problem." Cinderella said.

"We normally don't turn to you for help, but to her, it's urgent." Sora said, sitting down to talk with the friends.

"You see, I'm supposed to do something that I don't know how to do." Cinderella explained.

"Say, maybe we can help you with that!" Minion smiled.

"Exactly!" Megamind nodded. "We hardly ever know how to do what we're doing."

"Or even WHAT we're doing!" Minion smiled. "So, I'm sure we can help."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Sora sighed.

"You see, I'm supposed to be writing an interesting story for my homework." Cinderella explained.

"Uh, excuse me, Cindy." Megamind said, clearing the table of some of the teapots to get a little closer to her. "I don't think writing a story will help you get your house cleaned."

"No, Megamind, you're thinking of HOUSEwork. Cindy's talking about HOMEwork." Sora explained.

"No, I was thinking of Cinderella's story." Megamind said.

Sora just blinked in confusion, then shrugged it off.

"I'm just no good at writing stories." Cinderella sighed.

"Oh, we're quite good at it!" Megamind smiled. "We can write it for you!"

"Eh, I don't know..." Sora sighed. "You might screw it up."

"Besides, I couldn't let you do that." Cinderella said. "I'm supposed to be conscientious and try my best."

"Maybe WE can be conscientious for you!" Minion smiled.

"I don't think it works like that..." Sora sighed.

"Ah, around here it does!" Megamind laughed. "You see, conscientious is our middle name!"

"I thought your middle name was Melvin." Minion blinked.

Megamind glared at Minion before smiling to Sora and Cinderella.

"Well..." Cinderella paused. "I guess I can use your help."

"Are you sure you want to do this? You might regret it." Sora said.

"Why not? Just this once!" Cinderella smiled.

"All right!" Megamind smiled. "All we ask in return is that you do us just this one little thing."

Slowpoke then popped out of his teapot as he said, "Si, just a teensy tiny favor."

"Well..." Sora paused. "Like what?"

"Oh, not much." Megamind said, handing Sora a list. "Just do our grocery shopping. There's just a few items on this little list."

"Well..." Sora and Cinderella looked at each other as they smiled. Sora turned. "Why not? How hard could it be?"

Megamind and Minion smiled as they exchanged with Sora and Cinderella the grocery list for Cinderella's pen and paper. "Great!"

Megamind smiled as he and Minion were almost out the gate, Megamind coughing. "Come along, my fine, fishy friend! Let us go into the forest and seek inspiration!"

As Megamind and Minion left, Sora smiled as he looked at the scroll. "Now... let's see what's on their little grocery list..."

Sora unrolled the scroll... and Sora's eyes widened as he saw it roll all the way down.

"Oh no!" Cinderella and Sora groaned looking at the long list.

* * *

In the forest, Megamind and Minion were sighing as they were walking around, trying to think up a good story.

"You know, this story writing is harder than I thought." Minion said. "Say, boss, read what you have so far."

Megamind nodded. "Right."

He coughed as he read. "Once upon a time..."

Megamind paused.

"That's all?" Minion asked.

"It was one of my better openings, if I do say so myself!" Megamind frowned.

"And a good beginning deserves a good end!" Minion nodded. "I suggest... 'The End'!"

"Oh, good one!" Megamind said as he wrote it down.

Megamind then read the story. "Once upon a time... the end."

Minion and Megamind blinked as Megamind said, "Uh, you think Cinderella will notice that the story has no middle?"

"Probably." Minion shrugged.

Megamind nodded. "Yeah, I suppose you're right... both Cindy and her boyfriend are really smarter than they look."

The two decided to move on as they continued to think up some ideas.

And that's the second part of the episode! In the next part, Megamind and Minion will start handling control of the story over to Fred and George (playing the Tweedles), then over to Kat (playing the Cheshire Cat) and then finally over to Penelope Pitstop for what they believe is the best story ever! Anyway, if you have a suggestion, leave it in a review! Anyway, review away!


	3. Herstory in the Making Part 3

Here's the third part of the first episode! Enjoy!

Inside the forest, Fred and George Weasley were both playing a video game (basically, it's not much of a video game, it was just putting the right shapes in the right path) as Megamind and Minion came up.

Megamind looked up and smiled. "Ah, there's the Weasley twins, Fred and George! Let's see what they think of our story!"

Minion nodded as the two went up to the video-game playing twins as Megamind got their attention. "Greetings, my fine fellows."

Fred and George looked up and smiled as they got up from their game. "Hey, Mega! Hey, Min!"

"Fred, George, would you care to read a story?" Megamind asked.

"Depends. What kind of a story?" Fred asked.

"A, uh, 'helping Cinderella out with her homework' story." Minion said as Megamind handed the paper over to the twins.

Fred and George looked it over as they blinked. George then said, "It's a little... short."

"Yeah, we noticed that too." Megamind chuckled nervously. "It's just that, we can't think of anything more to write."

"Yeah..." Minion smirked, getting an idea, taking the paper back. "It's too bad that it's TOO important to let anyone else help."

Megamind smiled, going along with Minion's idea. "Yes, we need to find someone who is as CONSCIENTIOUS as we are."

"Say, we're conscientious!" Fred argued.

"Yeah, very!" George nodded as both the twins posed.

"Well... I don't know..." Megamind paused. "Minion, what do you think?"

"Eh..." Minion thought, then smirked. "Oh, why not? Let's give them a chance!"

Fred and George smiled as Minion handed the pen and paper over to the twins, George saying, "Thank you, chaps, we won't let you down!"

As soon as Megamind and Minion left, the twins smirked as they looked at the story and smiled.

"This is going to be great!" Fred smiled.

"I'll say!" George nodded. "What should we write?"

"Well, first we need to decide what type of a story it is." Fred explained as he turned to the TV screen. "Yo, Computer, got any ideas?"

"Yes, Fred Weasley." Computer (from Dexter's Laboratory) beeped as the screen showed some old movies, with a song starting.

(**George**)

**Comedy!**

(**Fred**)

**Adventure!**

(**George**)

**Mystery!**

(**Fred**)

**Thriller!**

(**George**)

**Science Fiction!**

(**Fred**)

**Drama!**

(**George**)

**Chiller!**

(**Fred**)

**Chiller?**

The two laughed as they started to dance.

(**George**)

**Whatever style we decide to choose**

(**Fred**)

**If we think about it, we can't lose!**

The two then danced like in old music videos.

(**George**)

**A story or a simple poem,**

**Or a two-headed monster named Jerome!**

(**Fred**)

**A drama of a chimpanzee?**

(**George**)

**Or a slapstick zany comedy!**

(**Fred and George**)

**So many kinds from which to choose**

**Whatever the style, we just can't lose!**

The TV screen then switched to random black and white movies each time.

(**Fred**)

**An action-adventure like Clambo Four!**

(**George**)

**A Western with a Labordor!**

(**Fred**)

**A romance about a giant snail?**

(**George**)

**Sci-Fi, with a flying whale!**

(**Fred and George**)

**There's so many kinds with which to choose,**

**Whatever the style, we just can't lose!**

Fred and George laughed as the song ended.

* * *

A few minutes later, both Fred and George were sitting on a rock, smiling as Fred said, "There! We just wrote the perfect story!"

George smiled, looking at the paper.

"Did somebody say... purr-fect?" A voice said.

Fred and George then noticed Kat, the purple alien cat, suddenly appearing, smirking. "You must have written a story about a cat, then!"

"Well, not exactly, Kat, but it's terrific anyway!" Fred explained. "Look for yourself!"

Kat took the paper and read it. Kat frowned as he yawned. "How dull. Makes me want to take a catnap."

"Oh, and I suppose you can do better?" George asked.

"I think so!" Kat said, holding his head proudly.

"Nothing personal, Kat, but this story is for Cinderella. Whoever works on it must be very conscientious." Fred explained.

"Yeah, you know, hard-working and careful, like us!" George explained.

Kat smirked, swiping the pen and paper away from the two as he said, "And you just described ME to a T! Just wait and see!"

Kat then disappeared with pen and paper in hand.

"Do you really think he can come up with a story?" Fred asked.

"Oh sure... every cat has... a tale!" George chuckled, as Kat's tail left last. The two laughed as they decided to go back to what they were doing before Megamind and Minion arrived... playing their video game.

* * *

Over at the castle, in the throne room, Queen Penelope Pitstop (a beautiful blonde haired beauty with a gold crown, pink shirt, white gloves, maroon pants and white go-go boots) was sighing and relaxing as she was reading a book.

"And so, the beautiful queen was worshipped, adored, and admired by all her subjects. And she lived happily ever after. The End." Penelope smiled as she put the book aside to another pile of books. "Oh, it's touching. Very, VERY touching. I don't know when I've been so moved. After all, the stories where the queen gets the best endings are always MY favorite."

Now Penelope, as nice as she is, is not like Maleficent, who would hack off somebody's head for something a subject did wrong. However, Penelope does have some moments when she was temperamental, selfish or even self-centered. Despite her flaws, she did like her subjects. Actually, the first time Sora and Cinderella came, they both didn't know that Penelope was the actual ruler of Wonderland. They thought Maleficent was the ruler. Actually, Penelope just hired Maleficent to sit in her place while she was on vacation. When she got back, she realized that Maleficent was horrible, and banned her from her kingdom. Maleficent, in retaliation, had a kingdom of her own built, and both Penelope and Maleficent were set rivals ever since. Today, though, it was just a quiet day for Penelope.

Penelope was about to reach for a book... when she blinked. "Huh. Guess I ran out of books. Where is Wade? He should have been back from the library by now!"

Now, Wade works for Penelope Pitstop, and despite how Wade likes the job because it makes good pay, sometimes he felt a little miserable because he had to do ALL the work around here (most of the guards who were there before were with Maleficent). So, most times, whenever he isn't at his house, when it's night time, he has a room he lives in at Penelope's castle. Today, though, Wade seems to be still in the library.

Penelope sighed in boredom. "Now what do I do? Wait, something? I'd give anything for something else to read."

All of a sudden, Kat appeared, smiling, holding a story, freaking out Penelope. "Hello, Pitstop. I'll take a catnip sandwich with a side order of cream."

"Kat, stop doing that!" Penelope sighed. "And what are you talking about?"

"Oh, I have a story which I wrote myself." Kat sang.

"Oh... you do?" Penelope smirked. "Let me read it!"

"Uh, uh, uh, YOU said you'd give ANYTHING for it." Kat said.

"I was just giving an expression." Penelope sighed.

Kat then started purring.

"I just meant I wanted something more to read." Penelope explained, trying to ignore the purrs. Penelope sighed as she went into stern measures, going angry. "So... give your queen the story, IF YOU WANT TO KEEP HER HAPPY!"

Kat sighed as he said, "Oh, all right, Pitstop."

"And don't call me by my last name." Penelope sighed as she took the story from him and started reading. Kat, despite the threats, still tried to purr.

All of a sudden, Wade came in with another pile of books as he called out, "I've got more books, your Majesty."

"Keep your voice down, Wade, I'm trying to read." Penelope shushed.

"Oh, sorry." Wade whispered as he put the books next to her. Wade then noticed the paper on Penelope's hands. "Say, isn't that Cinderella's story you're reading?"

"Wait, this is CINDERELLA'S story?" Penelope said in shock, then turned angrily to Kat. "I thought you said YOU WROTE IT!"

"Uh..." Kat chuckled nervously. "Parts of it."

"Oh yes, I believe Cinderella was supposed to write a story for school." Wade nodded. "Yeah, she and that black jacket friend of hers told me."

"Hmmm..." Penelope said as she decided to look at it. "Let me take a look-see."

"You do that." Kat purred as he disappeared. "Meanwhile, I wonder how Cindy and her boyfriend are doing."

"Try my house. I had to stop there to pick up something for my tube." Wade said.

* * *

Kat then appeared next to Wade's house as once again, there were giant arms and legs sprouted from inside the house. Sora was sighing, sitting on Cinderella's lap.

"I don't believe this. How did we get into this mess?" Sora sighed.

"I'm sorry. Wade told me I could have the cookies. And none had the words "eat me" on them." Cinderella said, sadly.

Sora groaned. "Well, this wouldn't have happen if you hadn't decide to go to Wonderland. Again. For about multiple times."

"I'm so sorry." Cinderella sniffled as a few tears dropped on him.

Sora then realized he made a mistake. "Oh come on, Cindy. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like a jerk. I forgive you."

Sora then hugged Cinderella the best he can... at his size.

Cinderella just smiled as she said, "Thank you, that made me feel a whole lot better."

"Yes." Sora smiled... then muttered. "Besides, the last thing we need now is a sea of tears."

Cinderella could do nothing but giggle at the memory of that mess. Kat then appeared with a potion in hand.

"Ah, hello, Cindy, long time no see." Kat said. "Here's the potion that make you the right size again."

Kat then proceeded to open the bottle, then put the contents in Cinderella's mouth, making her shrink back to normal size.

"Thank you!" Cinderella smiled.

"Come on, let's get those groceries back." Sora said.

* * *

Back with Penelope and Wade, Penelope was laughing at the story a bit, then Penelope blinked as she continued to read. "Well... well, it's not bad SO far... but what THIS story needs a proper ending. And since the queen ALWAYS gets the final word... Wade, give me the pencil!"

Wade nodded, pulling a pencil from his inner tube and giving it to Penelope. Penelope smiled as she wrote a few sentences. Penelope smiled. "There we go! Now it's perfect!"

Penelope then got up as she turned to Wade. "Wade, I want you to gather EVERYBODY at Megamind's house. I want to present Cinderella with her story myself."

"Yes, your Majesty." Wade nodded.

"Oh, and Wade, while you're at it..." Penelope turned to Wade, Wade stopping shortly before he could leave. "Could you return my other books to the library?"

"Oh..." Wade groaned. "Sure."

"Thanks. It would be a shame to pay a BIG overdue fine from YOUR salary." Penelope said.

"Right..." Wade chuckled nervously. "Right away, your Majesty."

Wade sighed as soon as Penelope left and picked up the pile of books. "The things I do just to please the girl."

And that's the third part of the episode! In the final part of Episode 1, Cinderella reads the story to everyone, who thinks it's good, but to her... there are gaping plotholes everywhere, making Cinderella learn a lesson. If you have any suggestions, leave them in a review! Anyway, review away!


	4. Herstory in the Making Part 4

Here's the final part of the first episode! Enjoy!

Back at Megamind's house, at the tea party table, Sora and Cinderella were finishing up putting the grocery bags inside when they heard a voice.

"Help, help, I'm trapped under here!" Slowpoke's voice was heard.

Sora and Cinderella quickly ran over to move the two grocery bags that were put on Slowpoke Rodriguez's teapot. Slowpoke quickly popped his head out, taking a huge breath in relief.

"Sorry about that, Slowpoke." Sora said.

"It's all right, senor. Did any of you two remember to bring the strawberry jam?" Slowpoke asked.

Cinderella nodded as Sora rolled his eyes. "Yes, I think we've got EVERYTHING on that teeny, tiny, GROCERY LIST! Which, by the way, I want to point out, for a tiny list, THERE IS A LOT OF STUFF ON THERE!"

"Oh, calm down, Sora. Remember, it's going to be worth it." Cinderella said as they both sat down.

All of a sudden, Penelope, leading the group of Wade, the Weasley twins, Megamind and Minion, were about to come inside as Penelope called, "Arise, my dear children!"

Sora and Cinderella looked in surprise as Cinderella said, "Goodness."

"What's everyone doing here?" Sora asked as they stood up.

"Well, we've ALL decided to help you write your story." Penelope smiled.

"ALL of you?" Sora blinked. "Writing one story?"

Penelope smiled and nodded. Sora tried to give a fake smile, but he knew that if more than one person wrote a story, it wouldn't go so well.

Cinderella just blinked as she turned to Megamind. "But Megamind, I thought it was going to be just you and Minion."

"Well..." Megamind paused. "Originally, it started out as such. But you know what they say about too many cooks."

"Yeah, they say too many cooks spoil the broth!" Sora sighed.

"Oh..." Megamind blinked. "Well... it's a good thing we were all working on a story and not broth."

Everyone chuckled as Penelope smiled. "Well, Cindy, your homework assignment is complete. And, as usual, it's all thanks to me!"

Cinderella smiled a little nervously as the Wonderland residents started to dance.

"Oh great..." Sora groaned as he pulled out ear plugs and put them on as soon as the music started up. "Shake me when the song's done."

(**Penelope**)

**Thanks to me, there are flowers,**

**Sunshine and cherry pie,**

**Thanks to me, there's laughter!**

**And the twinkle in your eye!**

Cinderella smiled, dancing along too as Sora just watched, ear plugs on his ears.

**Thanks to me!**

**Thanks to me, we have roller skates!**

Penelope then pushed Wade forward a little bit.

**Telephones and honey bees,**

**Thanks to me, there are birdies,**

**Who sing up in the trees!**

Penelope giggled as she danced around the table and joined the group.

**If you're going 'round in circles,**

**And you haven't got a clue,**

**Come to me and I'll tell you!**

**Exactly what to do!**

Slowpoke smiled as he popped out and danced too.

**Thanks to me...**

**Thanks to me!**

And then, everybody sat down as the song ended. Cinderella slightly shook Sora's shoulder as he took the ear plugs off, Sora saying, "We're done? Good!"

"Can I read it?" Cinderella asked as everyone sat around the table.

"May I..." Penelope corrected Cinderella. "And of course you may!"

Penelope handed the story as everybody cheered, eager to listen. The only one not cheering, Sora sighed. "Somehow, this isn't going to end so well..."

Cinderella then started reading. "Once upon a time..."

"I wrote that part." Megamind whispered.

"A conscientious man with blue skin and his friend, a handsome fish in a bowl set out on a journey." Cinderella continued.

"Great characters!" Minion smiled, adjusting his robotic suit a bit.

"All of a sudden, a ferocious tiger began to chase them!" Cinderella read as she flipped to the next page. "Two talented twin brothers, who loved to sing and dance..."

Fred and George, smiling as they were hearing the part that they had written, high-fived each other.

"...found a magic fiddle..." Cinderella then blinked in confusion as she looked up. "Wait a minute, what happened to the ferocious tiger?"

"Keep reading, keep reading, this is the good part!" George said in excitement.

"Somehow, I doubt it." Sora sighed.

Cinderella ignored Sora as she continued reading. "One of the brothers, whose initial started with F and ended in 'Red', lifted the fiddle and was about to play."

Cinderella then flipped over to the next page to find different handwriting (probably Kat's). "When suddenly, the clever, alien cat... discovered a buried treasure... chest?" Cinderella blinked. "I'm sorry, I'm confused! What does a treasure chest have to do with a fiddle, OR a tiger?"

"Don't worry, it gets better! Go on!" Penelope said, crossing her fingers, as Cinderella flipped to the next page.

Sora just groaned as he realized what's happening. The citizens wrote a story, all right... but they didn't STAY with one subject. (Almost sounds like me and a couple of writers I know... am I right, author with the first three letters of the word 'just' attached to a video game hedgehog's name and author whose name is the opposite of good and a synonym to snake?)

"But no matter who found the treasure..." Cinderella wasn't sure if it was Kat's writing or Penelope's at this point. "...it belonged to Queen Penelope Pitstop, the most prettiest girl in all of Wonderland, and the perfect woman, that's for sure! And so, they all lived happily ever after. ESPECIALLY her Royal Highness! The End."

Cinderella just sighed as she put the story down. Sora gave glares to the people involved... but they paid it no mind as they all cheered, still thinking that this was the best story they ever written.

"Oh, I just love happy endings!" Penelope laughed. "Don't you?"

Cinderella just blinked in confusion as Sora still gave glares. Sora then said, "Yeah great... good to see you all working together, and NOT STICKING WITH ONE PLOT!"

"Well... that was..." Cinderella paused as she turned to Sora. Cinderella sighed. Sure, Sora did say that they didn't stick with a plot, nor had they worked together, but she didn't want to hurt the feelings of the citizens. Cinderella smiled as she said, "Very nice. I don't know how I can thank all of you."

Sora just stared in surprise at Cinderella. "What? Cindy, they wrote the most awful..."

But Sora didn't finish his sentence as Penelope chuckled. "Well, I'll give you thank you lessons later!"

Everyone laughed as Penelope called out, "Well, come on everybody! Tea and crumpets in my courtyard in five minutes!"

Everybody cheered as they started to run out. Penelope smiled as she got up, and was about to leave when she turned to Cinderella and Sora. "Say, aren't you two coming along?"

"Uh, no thanks." Cinderella said. "I have to get back to my home world. I still have some more homework to do, something I can do on my own."

"Oh, don't worry. I understand." Penelope smiled. "We helped you with your story, you earn the right to finish up. Hope to see you guys again tomorrow."

Penelope then started to leave as Sora looked over at Cinderella, Sora mouthing the words, "Worst story ever."

* * *

Back in the real world, Sylvester was about done with his autobiography when he heard the mirror starting to activate. Quickly, he put everything back inside and went back on his bed to relax as Sora and Cinderella came in.

"Say, Sora, heard any good stories lately?" Cinderella asked as she sat with Sora on the bed, Sora petting Sylvester.

Sylvester purred as Sora said, "I can think of a few..."

"Well, even if you have, or if Sylvester has heard a few stories, maybe you guys can keep them to yourselves. I learned my lesson." Cinderella said as Sora stroked Sylvester. "From now on, I'm going to think up my own stories. They're have a beginning, a middle and an end."

"AND..." Sora smiled. "If you stick to one subject, it'll probably even make sense."

"That's right." Cinderella chuckled as she looked over the paper. "That would be nice, right?"

Sora nodded as Cinderella paused to think. "Oh boy... now what to think about?"

Sora sighed as he said, "I don't believe this! We were just prieviously in a magical dimension inhabited by talking animals, an alien cat, a blue skinned man and a queen yet you can't find an interesting story."

"Just kidding you! I know what to write about!" Cinderella said as she started to write.

Sora couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh, you kidder, you."

_THE END_

And that's the final part of the first episode! How was it? In the next episode, entitled 'Lip-Sunk', Queen Penelope loses her voice while preparing to give a speech for a royalty convention. Everybody (except for Sora and Cinderella, who knows that 'losing your voice' is an idiom), thinking that Penelope LITERALLY lost her voice, goes on the search for it. If you have any suggestions, leave them in a review! Anyway, review away!


	5. Lip Sunk Part 1

_Here's Part 1 of the second episode of 'Cinderella's Adventures in Wonderland'! Enjoy!_

* * *

Inside Cinderella's house, Sora was laying down on the bed, using a cat toy to get Sylvester's attention as he was swatting it around. Sora sighed as he looked over at Cinderella holding her phone up. Just when Sora thought he was going to have fun today, Cinderella had to go talk to one of her friends.

"So, anyway, Candace, you won't believe who I saw yesterday!" Cinderella smiled. "That's right, I saw Urther Charming at the bike racks and he..."

Cinderella blinked as she heard a sinister chuckle on the line, which was not Candace's. She frowned. "Hold on a minute, Candace. The walls have ears... and so does one of my stepsisters. Big ears."

Cinderella turned towards the door as she yelled, "Drizella, are you on the other line?"

"Yes..." Drizella's voice chuckled.

"Get off the phone, Drizella!" Cinderella yelled as Sora couldn't help but chuckle.

"Okay, I'm hanging up now." Drizella said.

Cinderella rolled her eyes as she said, "I didn't hear you hang up."

"I didn't hear you hang up." Drizella said in a mocking voice.

"Oh, why don't you go fly a kite, Drizella!" Cinderella growled. Cinderella coughed as she said, "Candace, I'm going to have to call you back, when you-know-who isn't listening!"

"Okay, Cindy." Candace's voice was heard.

"Bye." Cinderella said as she hung up the phone.

Cinderella groaned as she sat down on the edge of her bed, Sora throwing the cat toy aside as Sylvester chased after it. "Stepsister been listening in on your calls again?"

"You know it!" Cinderella frowned. "Sometimes, Drizella makes me so mad!"

"Calm down, Cindy. Sure, Drizella may be a bit of a pain, but after all, she is your stepsister." Sora said. "You've got to get some respect for that, she's only curious."

Cinderella rolled her eyes as she turned towards the mirror... and smiled, much to Sora's horror. "Thank goodness there's a place I can get away from my stepsister."

"No! I refuse!" Sora said, but nevertheless, he was dragged by Cinderella as they entered the mirror.

When nobody was looking, Sylvester smirked as he went towards the phone and picked it up as he dialed a number. He listened in as he said, "Hello, Thomas? How's everything going? Great! You would not believe what I did today! Boy, it's sure a long one..."

* * *

**THEME SONG TIME!**

We see Sora and Cinderella glowing as they slid down a slide and fell past some clocks as we see Wade Duck (riding on roller skates to move faster, because he believes that 'time can go faster that way'.) passing by as both Sora and Cinderella fell onto some chairs as they saw Megamind and Minion having one of their tea parties.

**Hold on to your seat,**

**Let's go for a ride!**

Slowpoke Rodriguez then appeared out of the teapot as he gave a wave.

**Now that we're here**

**On the other side!**

We then see Sora and Cinderella running around the forest as they see Kat appearing and waving to them. Then we see the two dancing next to Fred and George Weasley as they were having a bit of fun.

**Use your imagination**

**And you'll understand!**

We see Sora and Cinderella go up as Fred and George kept dancing and it went into cuts ala old 80s music videos.

**It's an adventure in Wonderland!**

Sora and Cinderella were then see falling towards a house, as they were bigger and they saw Wade rollerskating and exiting through a door. All of a sudden, they grew small.

**Every day, it's something new!**

**When music plays, I guess it'll do!**

**It's a curious place with a wonderful crew,**

We then see Sora and Cinderella popping out of a book that Bucky Katt was reading as Bucky literally said the word "Hello" to the two, making them jump on the L's of the word.

**You're never quite sure what they would do!**

The two then saw a colored ball pass them as they let go and fall into some red flowers as the ball landed next to Queen Penelope Pitstop, playing a game of croquet. She kisses her flamingo for luck before hitting the ball.

**Use your imagination,**

**And you'll understand!**

**It's an adventure in Wonderland!**

**Adventure in Wonderland!**

**It's an adventure in Wonderland!**

**CINDERELLA'S ADVENTURES IN WONDERLAND**

* * *

_**Episode 2**_

_**Lip Sunk**_

Inside the throne room of the castle, Penelope and Wade Duck were looking around in worry as Penelope said, "Where's my helmet! I can't be seen without my helmet!"

Wade Duck stopped as he turned around and pointed at Penelope's head. "Uh, there it is, your Majesty!"

Penelope felt her head, and smiled as she felt the helmet. "Good work, Wade! They're counting on me, you know! My speech is the highlight of the royalty convention!"

Penelope paused as she got worried again. "Now, where's my name tag? It's lost, isn't it? I knew it! Oh!"

Before Penelope could get worried, Wade coughed as he lifted up a name tag. Penelope smiled as she said, "Ah, there it is. Though, I don't see the point on why I need a name tag in the first place. I mean, I already know who I am."

"Uh, maybe it's so the other people know who you are, your Majesty?" Wade suggested.

"Oh, who would DARE not know who I am?" Penelope said as she put her name tag on, which was entitled "Hello, my title is QUEEN PENELOPE PITSTOP."

"Now... where's my speech?" Penelope asked. "You haven't lost that too, have you? Oh..."

Before Penelope could get worried once again, Wade pulled it out of his inner tube, handing it to Penelope. Penelope smiled as she took the speech, but in the process, gave a little cough.

Wade quickly noticed as he asked, "Uh, pardon me, but is that a cough I hear, your Majesty?"

"Well, since I was coughing, that's probably what you're hearing." Penelope said as she entered inside.

"Oh..." Wade said, a little concerned. "In that case, maybe you should calm down a little and take a little rest before your big moment?"

"I don't have time for that!" Penelope said. "What I have to do now is practice this speech!"

"Yes, your Majesty." Wade nodded as Penelope coughed.

Penelope unfolded the papers as she smiled and started. However, her voice was noticably higher as she blinked. Penelope felt her throat as she turned towards Wade, who was smiling a bit, waiting. Penelope smiled back as she coughed.

Penelope smiled as she started. "Friends, Royalty..."

Penelope's eyes widened when she realize her voice wasn't as... refined. In fact, she was actually whispering... and not on purpose! She felt her throat. Penelope's eyes widened when she realized... her voice was gone! Penelope raised her arms in panic.

Wade did not understand it as he smiled, "Oh, is that sign language? That's a brilliant idea for your speech, your Majesty!"

Penelope shook her head as she tried to communicate with Wade. Wade blinked. "Oh, what's that? You want to play Charades? Now?"

Penelope was shutting her eyes in frustration as Wade paused. "Well, you're the queen..."

Wade smiled as he turned to the worried Penelope.

Penelope then held up one finger. "Very well... oh, first word..."

Penelope pointed inside her mouth as Wade said, "Oh, sounds like throat. Moat, boat, coat..."

Penelope groaned as she grabbed a pencil from Wade's inner tube and a note pad and started to write a note. Wade blinked as Penelope showed him the notepad.

Wade then read it. "This is not a gum."

Penelope blinked as Wade frowned. "That can't be right... let me see... 'This is not a gate'."

Penelope frowned as she stared at Wade, who looked up at her gaze. "Sorry, your Majesty, but your handwriting could just be a little neater..."

Penelope looked at Wade as she stared at him angrily. Wade yelped as he said, "...or not..."

Penelope then held up the notepad again as Wade examined it. "Let me see... This... is... not... a... a game!"

Penelope smiled and nodded as Wade took the notepad and read, "This is not a game, you dumb duck! I can't talk! I've... lost my... voice."

Wade's eyes widened as sudden realization took place inside of him. "Oh..."

Wade then screamed as he said, "THIS IS TERRIBLE! A HORRIBLE ORDEAL! You've lost your voice?"

Penelope sadly nodded as Wade said, "Oh, but how are you going to give your speech, your Majesty?"

Penelope sighed as Wade looked up in bravery and said, "Don't worry, your Majesty! If anyone can find your lost voice... I can!"

Music then started as Penelope sat down, watching Wade do a song and dance routine.

(**Wade**)

**I'll skate from the mountains**

**Down into the sea,**

**Look under every rock**

**And up in every tree!**

**I'm the duck for the job!**

**I know just where to look!**

**Inside every cranny**

**And in every... nook!**

Penelope rolled her eyes as if she was saying, "Yeah, great, can you just go?"

**First and foremost**

**There simply is no choice**

**The queen must give a speech**

**And I must find her royal voice**

**Find her royal voice!**

Wade then sat down behind Penelope as he pulled out a telescope from his inner tube and looked around through it.

**I'll search from the deserts**

**As far as the beach!**

**And I'll find her royal voice**

**In time for the speech!**

Wade then got up and danced again.

**With the nose of a bloodhound**

**And the eye of a cat,**

**I won't miss the clue**

**You can be sure of that!**

Wade then skated around and went in a room, then came back out, with a pink flag on his hand as he waved it.

**First and foremost**

**There simply is no choice,**

**The queen must give a speech**

**And I must find her royal voice!**

Wade dragged the last 'voice' as he did a split. Penelope, frowning, coughed as Wade smiled.

**Find her royal voice!**

Penelope then pointed out the door, as if to say, "WILL YOU JUST GO ALREADY?"

In a hurry, Wade quickly got up and ran out, in hopes to search for his queen's voice.

* * *

_And that's the first part of Episode 2! And before you ask, yes, the theme song for every time will be necessary. Anyway, in the next part, Fred and George convince Wade that without Penelope's voice, she won't be able to order him around... but nevertheless, Wade is insistent. Meanwhile, Sora and Cinderella catch on to the problem of Penelope's voice, knowing she just tired her vocal cords, but are failing in convincing Wade and the other Wonderland civilians, who believe Penelope literally lost her voice. Anyway, review away!_


End file.
